Chapter 20 and a Half
by Munkie Buttt
Summary: Between Chapters 20 and 21, what if there were more meetings...and memories


Jonas was sitting on the luxurious couch with Gabriel in his arms. The Giver walked in, slowly, staring at Jonas the whole time.  
"Giver," Jonas started timidly," It's not what you think," he added not bothering to apologize. Everyone knew that the only people allowed in the Annex room were the Receiver and the Giver, yet he had deliberately brought Gabe, an infant, to this secretive place.  
" Giver, why can't Asher Receive?" Jonas spoke bravely for someone who had committed such a crime. He continued, "Gabe can, though, I know it! Why is that?" Jonas thought a little, "Is it because of our eyes?"  
The Giver laughed, then, Jonas was sent away, back to his living quarters.  
¹  
The next day, after the daily memories were transferred, instead of leaving Jonas to his newly jumbled thoughts, the Giver started to speak. "I realized, last night, what you were referring to. Maybe the Elders have more reasons than you think to dislike pale eyes such as ours. Please, lay back down Jonas." All throughout his talk, the Giver had been staring into space, but now he turned thoughtfully to Jonas. As his eyes closed, Jonas saw men and women in white, tunic-like apparel. Scientists floated into his mind, then test tubes and genetic engineering. Jonas wondered why he'd been given only a wisp of the image.   
Becoming aware of his surroundings once more, Jonas realized that the Giver was talking once more. "And so," he was saying, wrapped in a memory, "When they were planning the community, they wanted to make us all drones, of a sort, to study. However hard they tried, the scientists couldn't get rid of people like you and me, who can see beyond; they decided to mark us. I didn't remember until yesterday. Lucky for us, though, no one can undo this. By the way, I saved some of the laboratory memory for myself so that we could discuss the subject freely."   
" Giver, I have another question…" Jonas had started to speak, but the Giver had left the room, leaving Jonas wide-eyed and open-mouthed.  
¹  
Before the next session started, Jonas managed to ask the Giver his question, knowing better than to wait for the Giver to be worn out from sending out memories. " Can we Give from our own life's experiences and memories? Would they fade if we did?" Jonas spoke quickly, his words nearly incomprehensible. The Giver grinned.  
"Why you're as excited as a puppy!" Now Jonas smiled. He felt special knowing that puppies aren't imaginary creatures only seen as comfort objects, even though this was what he had earlier thought. The Giver chuckled as if he had read Jonas's thoughts.  
" I asked myself that question, too. Of course, by then, the old Giver had been Released and there wasn't anyone who was prepared for Receiving. It did sound so much more complicated back then. Using gesticulation, Jonas was given the impression that he must lie down, but he still had a question left.   
"Giver, could you try Giving me Rosemary? I'd like to see her." He spoke, then buried his head in the mountainous pillows. The Giver, whose eyes still crinkled in the corners from smiling, looked as though an unpleasant cloud had passed over him.  
"Yes, it's time I let go of my burdens, but I want to keep her close, no matter how far she really is." Jonas felt the Giver's cool, wrinkled hands on his bare back. Nothing. Nothing was coming in to fill the emptiness of his clear mind as he'd expected. He did, however, feel Asher's "smack/snack experience" fleeing before his (mind's) eye. The Giver was letting out full-throated laughs, much to Jonas's surprise.  
"Giver, I can't remember Number Four that well." At this, the Giver stopped. He looked at Jonas with a bemused expression on his face.  
"That's what I was just thinking about, though now that I realize it, I wasn't present when those events occurred."  
"Maybe, since you didn't want to lose Rosemary, which is probably why I didn't Receive her, my memories of Asher pushed through. Oh well, I did want to see her." At this point, Jonas had been lying down, yet now he was aware of himself, out side, watching the most beautiful female. She was riding a bicycle, her bright red hair flowing like a kite behind her while her golden green eyes laughed; her mouth laughed, too, the melodic sound coming from between two crimson lips. The memory stopped and Jonas heard himself sigh.  
"Rosemary" 


End file.
